<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>.silence. by lemon_piece</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308940">.silence.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece'>lemon_piece</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene, and dumby theo (liam too tho), and some empathy, liam doesn't like him anyway, malia is really overdone with theo, plus some feelings, some awkwardness, some memories, some weird moment, theo is childishly, theo isn't that bad lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_piece/pseuds/lemon_piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Тео смотрит на Лиама с нескрываемым раздражением: Данбар счастливо улыбается и говорит о чём-то со Скоттом. Сейчас они все в грёбаной ловушке. Сейчас на них охотятся сумасшедший псих Джерард и чокнутая марионетка Монро. Но Данбар улыбается, чёрт возьми. «Почему он улыбается?» — думает Тео и с недоумением смотрит на него. На парня, от которого слабо пахнет клубникой и мятой. «Что он такого говорит? В такой момент, когда на него в прямом смысле идёт охота?»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar &amp; Theo Raeken</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>.silence.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В общем, после просмотра этой серии и особенно после их разговора (+твит Коди «lol thiam») в голове возникла такая странная работа.<br/>So… приятного прочтения♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тео смотрит на Лиама с нескрываемым раздражением: Данбар счастливо улыбается и говорит о чём-то со Скоттом. Сейчас они все в грёбаной ловушке. Сейчас на них охотятся сумасшедший псих Джерард и чокнутая марионетка Монро. Но Данбар улыбается, чёрт возьми. <i>«Почему он улыбается?»</i> — думает Тео и с недоумением смотрит на него. На парня, от которого слабо пахнет клубникой и мятой. <i>«Что он такого говорит? В такой момент, когда на него в прямом смысле идёт охота?»</i></p><p>— Тео?</p><p>Малия машет рукой перед его лицом и, тяжело вздохнув, даёт ему пощёчину. Она с раздражением вскидывает бровь. Этот парень слишком странный и непредсказуемый, чтобы ему доверять. Она не понимает, зачем его вообще освободили. И она всё ещё помнит, как он накосячил перед ними и отправился в свой персональный ад.</p><p>— Ты что творишь? — Тео сразу же хватается за щеку.</p><p>
  <i>«Какого чёрта?»</i>
</p><p>— Ничего? — Малия качает головой и отходит.</p><p>Рэйкен провожает её взглядом и не понимает, за что она дала ему пощёчину. Всё-таки стая Скотта — сборище импульсивных придурков со своими странностями. Даже тот самый Стайлз, который пропадает неизвестно где, имеет свои заскоки. Это он запомнил ещё с прошлого раза.</p><p>Тео снова смотрит на Данбара и натыкается на его холодный не читаемый взгляд. <i>«Что же он не улыбается?»</i> — мелькает мысль в голове Рэйкена.</p><p>— Тео? — МакКолл подходит к нему и кладёт руку на плечо. Парня продолжает удивлять то, что Скотт ему доверяет. — Проверьте с Лиамом дальние коридоры. Монро знает, что нас меньше. Только не вздумайте всё ломать.</p><p>Тео кивает и разворачивается на месте. Лиам, вздохнув, идёт позади и недовольно бурчит. Его совсем не радует такая компания.</p><p>— Может прекратишь? — Тео пинает какой-то обломок.</p><p>— Прекратить что? — парень вскидывает брови и закусывает губу.</p><p>— Бормотать непонятную хрень? — Тео пожимает плечами и ускоряет шаг, надеясь оторваться от парня как можно скорее.</p><p>Лиам с непониманием оглядывает его и недовольно фыркает. Рэйкен слишком эгоистичен, чтобы ему доверять. Что бы тот ни сделал, этого будет не хватать: Тео натворил слишком много дел, от которых так просто избавиться ему не удастся.</p><p>— Почему ты боишься? — неожиданно спрашивает Тео.</p><p>— Чего? </p><p>— Ладно… Чего ты боишься прямо сейчас? — Тео поворачивается и идёт спиной вперёд.</p><p>Данбар нисколько не понимает, зачем тот об этом спрашивает. Для чего? Личные интересы?</p><p>— Ничего.</p><p>— Ты боишься, — фыркает Тео.</p><p>— Чего тебе от меня надо? — не выдерживает Лиам и смотрим прямо в глаза Рэйкена.</p><p>— Тишина пугает.</p><p>Данбар закатывает глаза. Этот парень раздражает его очень сильно. Слишком упрямый, высокомерный и импульсивный мудак, полный эгоистичных мыслей. <i>«И как только Скотт ему доверяет?»</i></p><p>— Правда? Я думал тебя ничего не пугает…</p><p>— Твоя шутка здесь не уместна, <i>Лиам</i>, — то, как он произнёс его имя заставляет Данбара поморщиться. — Ты знаешь, где я был, пока ты же меня и не вытащил.</p><p>Лиам ухмыляется и разворачивается к нему лицом. Он знает, что Тео не нравится вспоминать о своём кошмаре. В который он попал по их вине.</p><p>— Ох, тогда не сложно догадаться <i>что</i> там происходило. Сестра ведь заботилась о тебе, — бросает Лиам и беспечно пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Когда я завладею твоим сердцем, ты поймёшь, что это нихрена не забота, Лиам.</p><p>Данбар останавливается и, вскинув бровь, смотрит на него. <i>«Что он только что сказал?»</i></p><p>Только через пару секунд до Тео дошло, что вообще он сказал. Как же он облажался. То, что задумывалось, прозвучало в совсем ином смысле для Лиама. <i>«Пиздец…»</i></p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Что ты только что сказал?</p><p>
  <i>«Как глупо получилось…»</i>
</p><p>Лиам вскинул бровь.</p><p>— Я говорю… если я вытащу твоё сердце из груди, пока ты ещё дышишь… тогда ты сможешь понять, каково это, — бормочет старший и быстро идёт вперёд.</p><p>
  <i>«Ненавижу эту стаю…»</i>
</p><p>— Нет…</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Хэйден сделала со мной то же самое, так что отчасти я и понимаю, — Рэйкен удивлённо вскидывает бровь, совершенно не ожидая, что Данбар будет с ним говорить.</p><p>
  <i>«О, да… особенно после того, как ты облажался только что… молодец, Тео…»</i>
</p><p>— То есть <i>она</i> бросила тебя?</p><p>— Да.</p><p>Тео беззлобно смеётся. Он и не думал, что парень настолько ранимый. Такой беззащитный парень, от которого слабо пахнет клубникой и мятой.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Что произошло в школе?</p><p>Лиам с непониманием смотрит на Тео. Но его сердце колотится намного сильнее обычного: тогда он боялся. Так же, как и сейчас.</p><p>Тео с интересом оглядывает его. Он знает, что Данбар не хочет с ним говорить, но продолжает настаивать. Это как игра: никогда не знаешь, когда соперник сдастся.</p><p>— Так что это было?</p><p>— Школьная драка?</p><p>— Такая нечестная, где тебя держит один, а другой избивает? — Тео вскидывает бровь и устремляется взгляд на Лиама: того передёргиваеет. Это означает лишь одно — Рэйкен оказался прав, настолько, что парня пробили неприятные воспоминания. — Оу… судя по тому, что за люди снаружи, тебя избивал какой-то псих.</p><p>— Это хуже чем псих. Он боялся. Страх делает люд-дей… — младший запинается за ножку скамейки и не успевает продолжить мысль.</p><p>— Слепыми, бесчувственными, толкает на немыслимые поступки? — Тео удивлённо наблюдает за неловкими попытками парня встать на ноги и, схватив рукав его кофты, поднимает с пола.</p><p>Данбар кивает старшему и принюхивается: здесь есть кто-то кроме них.</p><p>— Ты чего? — Рэйкен кладёт руку на его плечо.</p><p>— Дверь не заперта… кроме нас тут кто-то ещё…</p><p>Тео в одно мгновение становится серьёзным. Если сюда кто-то пробрался, он определённо псих.</p><p>— Он справа. Медленно поверни направо, Лиам.</p><p>Рэйкен указывает рукой на поворот. Он напряжён и готов напасть. Люди снаружи не вселяют ни капли доверия.</p><p>— Это голубь, — глухо прозвучало в голове Тео.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— <i>Тео</i>, — Лиам указывает на птицу, сидящую на окне и смеётся, — это просто птица…</p><p>Тот неуверенно пожимает плечами и проходит вперёд, смотря через плечо парня.</p><p>— Нас обдурил голубь… — бормочет он.</p><p>Лиам поворачивает голову назад, но натыкается на лицо Рэйкена. Ему становится неловко: их разделяет всего лишь несколько сантиметров. Рэйкен опускает взгляд и улыбается: такой невинный взгляд. Лиам всё ещё маленький мальчик под попечением отца-Скотта.</p><p>Тео быстро, по-детски, целует его и смеётся: это удивлённое лицо слишком мило смотрится.</p><p>— Ты что творишь? — Он улавливает яростные нотки в голосе Лиама и срывается на бег, продолжая смеяться.</p><p> </p><p><i>«Какой идиот…»</i> — думает Малия, стоя за поворотом. Кто бы знал, что она пойдёт их проверять и станет свидетелем настолько странной ситуации.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>